


Le seul, l'unique

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Love of his Life, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oswald, Post-Betrayal, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: L'amour d'Oswald pour Ed restait inchangé malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.Le Pingouin avait conscience de l'absurdité – pire, de la vulnérabilité – que cela représentait, mais aussi forte soit sa rancœur envers son ancien chef de cabinet, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr complètement ou à simplement l'ignorer.





	Le seul, l'unique

L'amour d'Oswald pour Ed restait inchangé malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.   
Le Pingouin avait conscience de l'absurdité – pire, de la vulnérabilité – que cela représentait, mais aussi forte soit sa rancœur envers son ancien chef de cabinet, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr complètement ou à simplement l'ignorer.  
Sa présence irradiait Oswald de chaleur ; il se sentait fragile et tremblant, comme si soudain il n'était plus qu'un gosse, un adolescent face à son premier béguin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de le séduire, tout en gardant son ego pour lui, tout en tentant désespérément de maintenir une distance respectable entre son cœur et cet homme dangereux. Il l'avait déjà blessé une fois, et ce serait bien le diable s'il le laissait recommencer.  
Pourtant, la vue d'Ed le chavirait. C'était tellement difficile de concilier sa colère et son désir de lui. Car il n'avait jamais cessé de le vouloir – sensuellement et affectivement. Il était beau, et Oswald ne pouvait pas le nier, il lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Même dans cet affreux costume vert et avec ce chapeau melon informe sur la tête, il était magnifique. Son visage était celui qu'Oswald avait rêvé de voir chaque matin de sa vie durant, et il s'était même imaginé s'endormir bientôt avec la vision de ses traits endormis, tandis qu'ils partageaient le même lit. Quelle futilité cela représentait à présent. C'était des fantasmes qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.  
Il avait tout de même envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de toucher ses joues, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines. Juste un mot, et il pourrait tout lui céder ; c'était effrayant.  
Il savait qu'il suffirait qu'Ed dise ce qu'il voulait entendre, qu'il change d'avis, et il serait prêt à tout pardonner. Sa dignité lui paraissait un fardeau bien inutile sans Ed à ses côtés. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser si seulement Ed faisait un pas vers lui, rien qu'un seul.  
Il ne le ferait pas. Il voyait la hargne dans ses yeux sombres, il entendait la haine dans la voix du Riddler, et sa poitrine se serrait jusqu'à lui écraser les poumons. Il était mort et revenu, juste pour lui, sans que ça ait le moindre impact. Si ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, ceux d'Ed non plus : il ne l'aimait pas.  
Leur amitié était définitivement brisée, et plus jamais alors Oswald ne pourrait profiter de cette douceur, de cette tendresse confortable et de savoir qu'il était aimé peu importe combien il tuait et torturait de gens. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils et qu'Ed l'admirait pour ça.  
Tout était fini. Ce beau visage ne lui sourirait plus comme il le faisait autrefois. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin vide agité par des éclairs de rage, ayant pour seul but de l'achever, en exhibant de manière parodique l'objet de son amour tel un masque. Ce n'était plus le Ed qu'il avait connu.  
Néanmoins le piège l'accrochait quand même. Il était désespéré et le savait.  
Ed Nygma était l'amour de sa vie. Le seul et unique. Il n'y en avait pas eu avant lui, et il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autre.  
Il espérait secrètement que s'il devait mourir un jour, au moins le ferait-il des mains de celui qui avait un jour comblé son cœur, puis qui l'avait piétiné, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une charpie inutile dont Oswald avait dû apprendre à se passer.


End file.
